castlemacfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 3: A Cat's Perspective
After finding some damning and disturbing evidence from Delthrin Everet's office and fighting off a small band of zombie's I am beat. I barely have the energy to cut off the heads for our payment. As I sit hear regaining breath I see a large void open beneath Zerrick and Yip Yap. It opened and closed with a blink of an eye, swallowing the young kobold and gnome. Ocel and I rushed to where they once stood. We just stared at each other for a moment and then back down to find a pendant with a symbol of the Zhentarim on it. I know of them only by name but know that we must find our comrades and find out why Young Fen was at thos fight as well Ocel and I finish cutting the zombie heads off and I rush to store them in Delthrin's office. The heads will have to wait. While we were leaving to investigate and search for our friends and reunite with my friend Ozzack, we saw a large figure approaching. It was an old female Firbolg. I was intrigued. I hadn't seen one in decades. Ocel and I stood at the ready, considering all that we had been through in just mere days. She called herself Swampflower and stated that she was on a vision quest and was led here. After realizing that our path's intertwined she followed us to the tankard of eels where I saw my man Ozzack sitting at the bar. I ran and jumped on his back and "fan boyed" out for a bit. He told us that he had some trouble getting the kids proper care and lodging. I missed him. Although we had known each other only a week, I saw tremendous good in him. I filled him in on everything that we had found and about the disappearance of Yip Yap and Zerrick who he only briefly encountered. The party rushed back to Young Fenn's house and found only his mother there. She looked at us as if we weren't there just a day ago. She claimed to never have a son and that she had been alone for some time. Ocel and Swampflower investigated while I and Ozzack stood out in the rain. Ocel came storming out with his wide, commanding gate. He said it was no use. The lady seemed to be telling the truth and Young Fenn was more than he initially appeared. Ocel asked me to lead the way back to Delthrin's place. I could tell that Ocel was getting fed up with all the questions we were not getting answers to. At Delthrin's yet again, we retrieve the heads and investigate to find no signs of Fenn's whereabouts. Ocel trudged ahead in the direction of the Tankard of Eels and we followed. We entered the tavern and took residence at our normal table. Mia was hustling around, taking tcare of her guests and noticed us and gave us a proper smile and nod. I loved this place. I sat down facing the bar. It was humorous to see the Firbolg try to awkwardly in a chair, than forfeiting it and sitting on the ground. That's when I realized, that I still had a large sack of zombie heads and I just brought them into an establishment. How could I be so stupid. I guess I was in my own head too much. I kind of push it under the table as to not draw notice. Mia then approached. I spoke first, why?, I have no idea. I guess I was nervous. This was all so new to me still, for I had been speaking to only wolves, birds and beetles for so long. I paused and wondered then how my beetle friends were doing. Mia interrupted my day dream and asked if I'd like something to drink. I assured her that I was penniless but only for a short while, and that's when Ozzack stepped in and paid not only for our meals for the evening but also negotiated a deal for us to stay an entire week at a discounted rate. We also got a discounted rate on the buffet. I swiftly went and made a plate and returned already eating off my plate before sitting down. Mia then asked about Delthrin and if we had found anything. I then showeed her the heads. It was foolish of me to do but I feel like she is an important part of our team and story. She turned pale. I should have seen this coming. She wasn't able to give us any detail on the Zhentarim. Then Swampflower spoke up and asked about Trudan Illeon (a name she heard in her vision). Mia knew the name well and described him as a young entrepreneur, trying to build faith in his family name, that was apparently belittled by his great grand father sometime back. She let us know where he resided. I tried to play off the fact that I had a bag of heads as we departed, but did notice some sideways glances. It could have been that our band was the motleyest of crews. We made it to the city watch where Bror told us to bring the heads. He wasn't there but we were met by one of the city watch named Ondor. He paid us 25 gold per head and told us to come and find him if we come across Delthrin. I got a funny vibe from the guy and am pretty sure that the guard are in an unnamed competition with each other for status. We took chest of gold back to the Tankard of Eels. Mia caught a glance at us and we give her a smirk to say that the delivery of heads was complete. Ocel puts the money in his room and locks the door. We then make our way to Trudan's home. Im super worried about Yip Yap. We make our way to a nice part of town where we found Trudan's home. It was a gated home and it was locked. Ocel took out his glaive, ready to bash open the gate and Ozack stopped him. Swampflower then told us that she would take a look around. She took a step toward the abode and turned into a little house cat and sauntered up to the house and jumps swiftly into an open window. We waited patiently outside and pretended to be playing dice as to not raise any alarms to our presence. I wanted to change as well but knew that two cats would look suspicious. She came out in minutes and approached. We followed her a couple blocks away. I laugh to think about how this would look to anyone. She changed back when the coast was clear. She informed us that Trudan was talking to himself and gave us reason to believe that he commissioned Drimnan Torea at the mine and that had dealings with the Zhentarim. We went back to the Inn and got a nights rest. The next morning we went back to the mine and Swampflower recognized that this was part of her vision and that she saw him standing over Drimnan. We moved all the rubble from the entry to the mine shaft. Swampflower showed us all up and through her weight around. It was quite a site. Ozzack investigated the mine and we followed and came into battle once more. I took a beating quickly. Ozzack and Ocel seemed to be fairing better on the other side of the cavern. Ozzack turned into a zombie "meat grinder". Ocel came and gave us aid. Even though I had turned into a Giant Female Steeder, I couldn't get very many good hits onthe zombies. It was chaos to say the least. We managed to get down to the last one and Ocel swang his glaive as I grabbed the head of the zombie and slammed it simultaneously into it. The battles seemed to be over. I turned back into my original form and Swampflower gave me a smirk knowing that we shared the same abilities. Ozzack found the shard and backed away almost seeming scared of it and alittle bewildered by it. Ocel follows suit and has almost the same reaction. I felt a dark presence coming from that area as well and was uneasy to approach. Ozzack demanded we leave it and take leave of this place. Ocel seemed to have the same notion. We almost forgot to take the zombie heads with us. When we got back to the top of the mine, Ozzack started to bury the entrance and push everything that could fit into it, blocking all from entry. We all joined in and we discussed the fact that the amber spoke to both Ocel and Ozzack and it felt bewitched. All I know is that this leaves us with less answers..........